Unicorn vs Lion - Fierce Fight
Unicorn vs Lion - Fierce Fight Ethan was waiting for Kieran to show up with a better Blader but he was becoming more and more impatient. He set off to find Kieran himself and this time, obliterate his Bey completely. He soon found Kieran in midst of a Bey battle with his friend Ben. "Go Pegasus!" Kieran commanded. "Dodge it Striker!" Ben laughed. "Finish it off with 1 move!" Striker seemed to teleport behind Pegasus which then led to a finishing attack. Kieran lost and Ethan had stepped out of the shadows. "Ha! Come on then Ben if you think you're tough!" Ethan roared. "Huh? Who the heck are you?" He turned to Kieran who was in shock. "You know this guy?" "Yes... He completely obliterated me in a battle yesterday," Kieran sighed. Ben turned to Ethan again. "So you think you're tough huh? Battle against this - Ray Striker D125CS!" Ben laughed. "Fine then! This should be an impossibly easy match," Ethan got ready to launch. "3, 2, 1...LET IT RIP!!!" they both cried and launched they Beys into battle. Striker made it's teleporting move again. "Ha! Seen it once, seen it coming afterwards!" Ethan laughed and Leone dodged Ben's fast strikes. "So you use a Rock Leone with a Spin Track of 145 and a Performance Tip of Wide Ball. An interesting defensive type," Ben said. "Yeah well my Bey doesn't just have defensive capabilities!" Ethan roared and Leone started pushing Striker around. Striker then pulling away from attacking Leone and started running around with Leone chasing it. Ben stated that Leone, being a defensive Bey, couldn't keep up with the speed of an attack type like Striker. "It's true that Leone is the slower Bey but it doesn't mean it can't intercept!" Ethan laughed and when Ethan said 'intercept' that was the time that Ben decided to double back on his moves and Leone moved in front of Striker's path and activated Lion Gale Force Wall and blew Striker back. "So you created a whirlwind to keep my Bey away from yourself. It should be a decent defensive move," Ben consulted the battle situation. "What do you mean 'should' be a decent defensive move?" Ethan growled. "What I mean is that a whirlwind is easily broken through if you have the correct power," and with that said, Striker smashed through the whirlwind. "This is new. Instead of going down the centre of the tornado like Pegasus does, Striker smashes right through it using Brute Force in a single point of the Fusion Wheel. I'll give you credit for that move but it's not enough to win! Even flying down a tornado causes a mass of Stamina loss so what do you think it'll do smashes through it?" Ethan chuckled. "So you wanted me to do that?" Ben was surprised. "Kind of yeah. I used Lion Gale Force Wall knowing that you would come up with a plan to smash right through Leone's defences so by creating the Tornado, your attack would result in a sleep out for you and a stadium out for me," Ethan smiled and Leone flew from the clash of the Beys out of the stadium and Ray Striker stop spinning. Ben picked up Striker. "I admit that you 2 are tough through helping each other. If you keep this up in power, I might as well hang around for a while," Ethan sighed and Ben and Kieran looked at each other curiously... Category:Beyblade Episodes Category:Beyblade